Nukoduke! Yuuya sick!
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: One morning Sasame and Kei found Yuuya still in bed. But something was wrong! He was sick. The two Nukos are afraid if Yuuya will never wake up again... I do not own Nukoduke! or any of the characters. To read the story you have to click on its name or something . My first FF and I really don't know what the hell I'm doing x'P And sorry if they are ooc!
1. Chapter 1 Something wrong

Sasame and Kei woke up as usually before Yuuya. ''Yuuya~ you got to wake up~ you're late!'' sang Sasame by Yuuyas bed. ''Mou! He is supposed to be our owner, but it is we who takes most care of him.'' Kei sighed. Sasame ignored Keis comment while she climbed up Yuuyas bed. She crawled up on his forehead to finally wake him up, but then she felt something was wrong. ''Kei! I think there's something wrong with Yuuya!'' She looked at her owner, worried. First now Sasame saw that Yuuya had trouble with breathing and his forehead was really hot. His cheeks were kind of red too. Now Kei were by Yuuyas side too. ''Oi, Yuuya!'' Kei poked Yuuyas cheek. No response other than Yuuya changing his position to lying on the side. Sasama, still on his forehead, almost fell down from the bed but Kei saved her. ''Thanks, Kei'' Sasame smiled. ''But what about Yuuya? Do you think he is sick? Did he eat something bad?'' Sasame said worried. Yuuyas heavy breathing filled the silence. ''We'll just have to try to wake him up.'' Kei said like he got this.

The two Nukos tried everything they could think of to wake Yuuya up. All from water to tickling with feathers, but Yuuya didn't budge at all. ''Will Yuuya ever wake up again Kei…?'' Sasame said with tears in her eyes. ''Of course he will! Yuuya is our owner! He won't leave us like that! Until he wakes up I will protect you Sasame! I'm scared of nothing after all.'' Suddenly the phone rang and Kei yelped while he jumped into Yuuyas arm. ''It's just the phone, Kei'' Sasame chuckled. She ran to the phone and picked it up. ''Hello, Sasame speaking'' she sang into the phone. A familiar voice came from the other end ''Well, hello there Sasame. How unusual that you picked up. Where is your lazy owner now? At work?'' It was Yamamoto. ''Ah! Yamamoto-san! Good timing! What is wrong with a person if they are breathing funny and are red like a tomato?'' Sasame asked completely ignoring the question. ''I guess they have a fever then? What about it? Is there something wrong with Kei? Where are Yuuya?'' ''No no no! Kei and me are just fine, Yamamoto-san, don't worry! It's Yuuya. He won't wake up, and he's red and breathing oddly.'' ''Just a second, I'll come over.'' Yamamoto said.

While Sasame and Yamamoto talked over the phone –

Kei were still in Yuuyas arms. He snuggled closer into Yuuyas shirt while looking at Yuuyas face. Kei were worried. Always when Yuuya was sleeping he seemed so peaceful, but now it looked like he was in pain, or had some kind of a nightmare. ''wake up soon Yuuya…'' Kei whispered sweet while snuggling even closer. ''What are you doing Kei~'' Sasame smiled. Kei were startled and jumped out from his comfy spot in Yuuyas arms. ''N-nothing! A-are Yamamoto coming or w-what!'' Kei shouted nervously. ''Ah, yes~ He will be here any moment now'' The female Nuko sang. Her eyes went to Yuuyas face again. ''I really hope Yuuya will wake up soon'' she smiled a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Feverish smile

Yuuya were still sleeping when Yamamoto came in the door. It apparently rained outside, since Yamamoto was really wet. ''I came as fast as I could, so I didn't have time to search for an umbrella before I ran out the door. Sorry for being so wet...'' Yamamoto apologized. ''it's fine, it's fine, Yamamoto-san. It's no problem at all, but could you take a look at Yuuya?'' Sasame said with big dark dog eyes. Yamamoto silently nodded and he walked to where Yuuya was still in bed. He could tell just by looking, but he felt Yuuyas forehead and listened to his heartbeats. ''I bet it is a fever.'' Yamamoto stated. ''We need some water and a cloth. '' ''Got it~'' Sasame ran into the next room.

''Yamamoto-san~ can you help me a little, please?'' ''Sure'' Yamamoto walked into the room the female Nuko just ran into. Kei watched as Yamamoto disappeared into the room. A sound came behind Kei. Kei looked behind to see Yuuyas eyes half open. ''Y-Yuuya!'' ''K…ei…. Oh, wh….at's the clock….?'' Yuuya said half asleep and feverish. ''It's past noon…'' ''Oh… is that so…. I have to make…. Food for you and…. and… Sasame…'' Yuuya tried to sit up but fell right down again. ''Stop, Yuuya! You're sick! You don't need to do anything! Just relax!'' Kei shouted slightly worried for his owner. ''But I think you should at least drink or eat something, Yuuya…'' But Yuuya fell back asleep in the middle of that sentence. Yamamoto and Sasame came back out with water and some cloths. Yamamoto turned Yuuya to lie on his back while Sasame tried to help by dipping one of the cloths in the water. ''Kei-kun, did Yuuya do something while we were in the other room?'' Yamamoto asked since he saw that Yuuya didn't lie like he did when they left him. ''Y-yes, he woke up some seconds. The only thing he said was that he had to get up and make food to us… He was too weak so he couldn't get up…'' Kei said with sad eyes looking over to the sleeping Yuuya. ''Even when he is sick he only thinks about us…'' Sasame finally said with small tears in her eyes. Yamamoto took the cloth and laid it on Yuuyas forehead. Then he petted Sasames head. ''Don't worry, a fever is nothing severe, he will be fine soon'' He smiled.

That night Sasame and Kei slept in Yuuyas bed. Yuuya hadn't woken up all day since at noon, so he hadn't eaten or drunken anything. The two Nukos couldn't sleep. ''Yuuya's so warm'' Sasame purred. She snuggled into Yuuya. Kei went up and took the cloth to dip it again. It had been a while and it had turned warm. Minutes later Kei struggled to get the now cold and wet cloth up on Yuuyas forehead. But soon he made it. Kei sighed in relief when the cloth lay perfectly at Yuuyas head. ''Thank….you…Kei….'' Kei looked at Yuuya. He couldn't believe it… Yuuya smiled. A feverish smile, but it was a smile. It only lasted some seconds before Yuuya fell yet again back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Are you ok?

The next morning Yuuya woke up with a strong headache, he yawned while rubbing his forehead. There were a familiar yet strange extra sensation that naturally wouldn't be there on his chest and left arm. He looked at his chest to see a sleeping male Nuko, Kei and Sasame had finally managed to sleep a bit and Yuuya couldn't help but smile a little over the cute sight. But because of the position they both were sleeping at, Yuuya couldn't move. He didn't want to wake them up. Not long after Yuuya felt the sickness strike him again so he went back to sleep since he couldn't move anyway.

Two hours later Yuuya herd two voices talking through his dream, he slowly opened his eyes. ''Mnn…'' mumbled Yuuya. Sasame sat in the living room but could see Yuuya from her spot. '' ah, Yuuya!'' She cheered when she saw him awake. Both her and Kei ran into Yuuyas room and climbed up on his bed. '' Are you ok, Yuuya? Do you still feel sick? Do you need something?'' she asked concerned. Yuuya blushed slightly, still holding his cool though, over how worried this cute little creature was for him. He petted both of them while saying '' Right now I only feel a little bit groggy, nothing to worry about.'' Sasame purred and smiled, relieved to have his precious '_father_' back. Both Sasame and Kei loved to be petted by Yuuya, only that Kei didn't show it as much as Sasame. He struggled each and every time not to purr or smile, but he loved it that's for sure. Minutes later Yuuya slowly stood up from his bed '' shall we take a bath?'' he asked. '' Yeah!'' Sasame agreed. ''Hmph, sure, if you want to so badly…'' Kei said, but he really wanted to. It had only been two days since they last had done something like that together, but he had missed it a lot to spend some extra time with Yuuya.

''Can you two go get the towels while I fill the tub?'' The two Nukos ran happily to find the requested towels while Yuuya walked into the bathroom. As Yuuya came into the bathroom another sickness wave stroke him, he staggered a bit and his vision blurred some seconds. He rubbed his temple while resting his back against the wall. ''Seems like I'm not totally fine yet. I bet I'll be alright after a bath'' he thought. ''Yuuya! Here are the towels!'' The Nukos came running to see Yuuya rubbing his forehead while leaning to the wall. ''Are you ok Yuuya…?'' Kei asked with concerned eyes. ''Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just my body who's acting a little weird after not moving for almost a day, it's nothing'' he lied not wanting to alarm his precious Nukos.

The bath was like all their other baths, Yuuya washing them then falling asleep afterwards. ''How can he fall asleep again after sleeping for almost 24 hours!?'' Kei shouted frustrated. ''W-wake up Yuuya…'' Sasame said while poking Yuuyas chin.

After the bath Yuuya suddenly got a mail. ''It's from the part-time job, they're asking me if I have time to come and fill in for someone who got sick tonight…'' Yuuya really didn't want to, he wanted to spend his time relaxing with his two most precious '_people_' the rest of the day. This was certainly a problem. '' Yuuya, it is ok if you have to work. We will be ok'' Kei said, trying to make it easier for Yuuya. ''We can sleep together tonight to fill in for the time lost today'' Sasame smiled gently. Yuuya felt happiness well up inside of him. Right after he said that he would be home soon and was out the door on his way to work. Before he had left he had called Yamato and asked if he could be with them for the time being until his return witch Yamato would. As Yuuya was half way to work his vision blurred again and his headache worsen. He could feel his temperature go sky high, but he thought he could walk it off. With that he continued off to work.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. And yet Yuuya had not returned home. ''Yuuya's really late, huh…'' Kei filled the silence. ''I wonder when he'll be back…'' Sasame sobbed. Yamamoto petted Sasame, not as well as Yuuyas petting, but it was quite comforting. ''I bet he'll be back soon Sasame-chan, don't worry.''

They all waited, but Yuuya did not walk through that door that night.

**Writer: Sorry for late update, or if it is late... I don't know! x3 Again, really sorry if they are OOC! And if you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know, I do not speak english often so it would help me a lot if you told me my mistakes. Thank you guys for reading, and I'm exited to write the rest :3 Review, review!~ **


End file.
